Lymphotoxin (LT) and tumor necrosis factor (TNF) are known as lymphokines which damage tumor cells. For example, LT is described in Aoki, Ryuichi et al., SHIN-MENEKIGAKU SOSHO, Vol. 6, "Lymphokine", pp. 87-105 (1979), published by Igaku-Shoin, Tokyo, In Vitro Method in Cell-Mediated Immunity, edited by Bloom, B. R. & Glade, P. R., published by Academic Press, Inc. (1971), and Cellular Immunology, Vol. 38, pp. 388-402 (1978); and TNF is described in Carswell, E. A. et al., Proc. Nat. Acad, Sci. USA, Vol. 72, No. 9, pp. 3,666-3,670 (1975), and Lymphokines, Vol. 2, pp. 235-272, "Tumor Necrosis Factor", edited by Pick, E., published by Academic Press, Inc. (1981). Ohnishi, H. et al. discloses a lymphokine glycoprotein in Japan Patent Kokai No. 146,293/83.
Milstein, C. reviews the details of monoclonal antibodies in Scientific American, Vol. 243, No. 4, pp. 56-64 (1980).